Ini Bukan anak Gue!
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Perasaan aneh akan kehadiran seseorang mulai dirasakan Rukia.... Dan ia adalah BYAKUYA! Apakah yang akan terjadi jika Byakuya bertemu Rukia?
1. Mama Rukia Papa Ichigo

Ini bukan anak gue

Ini bukan anak gue!!

Halo semua!! Saya .happy-ending.Sasaji. kelihatannya seperti author baru, padahal sudah hampir 1 tahun join website ini. (Halah... ngitung aja...). Ini fic Bleach© pertama saya. Silahkan membaca, mohon maaf kalau jelek...

Soul Society...

"Ururu, kamu beda banget kalo dipotong rambutnya!!"ujar Renji.

"Biasa aja kali, nggak usah lebay"komen Kisuke.

Ururu hanya diam saja.

"Kamu mirip sama Kuchiki-san"komen Kisuke.

"Eh, mirip ya? Terima kasih..."balas Ururu.

Mereka masih mengomentari gaya rambut baru Ururu...

Renji lagi bengong, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar nan lebay...(Kesambet ya? Kasihan...)

"Kamu kenapa?? Obatnya abis?? Sini, kubeliin yang baru"ujar Kisuke.

"Enak aja!! Kamu pikir aku gila??"balas Renji.

"Mmm... begitulah"ujar Kisuke.

GUBRAK

"Dasar sedeng!! Gila, Miring, Autis, Doyan Ngomong sendiri"batin Renji nyumpah-nyumpahin Kisuke.

"Yaaah, mungkin dia minta ditinggalin"ujar Kisuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Renji.

"A...Apa-apaan kamu, Kisuke?? Jangan tinggalkan aku!!"teriak Renji sambil mengejar Kisuke sekuat tenaga kuda.

"Hei, rasanya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Kurosaki-san"ujar Kisuke.

"Iya, sepi rasanya..."balas Ururu.

"Kenapa kalian segitu pedulinya sama si kepala Jeruk itu siiiiih??"komen Renji.

"Habisnya, kalau ada dia seru. Bisa dikerjain..."ujar Ururu.

"Betul itu"ujar Kisuke setuju.

"Hei, mau nggak kita kerjain si kepal Jeruk dan Rukia?"tanya Renji.

"Oh, mau banget!! Kita apain nih??"tanya Kisuke.

"Kita pakai Ururu"jawab Renji sambil menunjuk ke arah Ururu.

"Eeeeh?? Aku mau diapain??"tanya Ururu panik.

"Tenang aja, kamu Cuma perlu akting..."ujar Renji.

"Ak...akting?? Jadi apa??"tanya Ururu.

"Pinjam telingamu sebentar"suruh Renji.

Renji membisikkan sesuatu pada Ururu. Ururu mengikik.

"Apa sih?? Kasih tau, dong"pinta Kisuke.

Ururu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kisuke. Mereka semua tersenyum geli.

"Huahahahahaha!! Tahu rasa si Kurosaki-san!!"Kisuke ngakak.

Esoknya, di SMA Kamakura (Bener nggak sih nama sekolahnya??)...

Ichigo baru saja pulang sekolah. Seorang anak perempuan kecil di depan gerbang berlari menghampirinya...

"Siapa kamu??"tanya Ichigo.

Anak itu tidak menjawab.

"Kenalannya Rukia, ya?"tanya Ichigo asal.

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Hweh, bener!!"batin Ichigo.

"Aku sepupunya"jawab Anak itu.

"Oooh, tunggu dulu ya. Rukia masih di dalam"ujar Ichigo.

Anak itu mengangguk.

Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya.

30 menit kemudian...

Rukia keluar dari gedung sekolah. Anak itu pun menghampirinya.

"Rukia-san!!"panggilnya.

"Eeeeh?? Si..siapa kamu??"tanya Rukia.

"Ini aku, Michiru. Sepupu kakak, masa' nggak kenal??"tanya Michiru.

"Ehehehe, maaf yah. Aku lupa"balas Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa"ujar Michiru.

"Padahal bukan lupa, gw gak terlalu kenal keluarga sendiri"batin Rukia.

Keigo, Kojima, dan Chad menghampiri Rukia...

"Hai, Kuchiki-san!!"ujar Keigo dan Kojima.

"Ah, hai juga"balas Rukia.

"Itu siapa??"tanya Chad.

"Ooh, ini..."belum selesai Rukia mengucapkannya...

"Aku Michiru!! Michiru Kurosaki!!"ujar Michiru bangga.

"Ku..kurosaki?? Bukannya adik Ichigo Cuma ada 2??"tanya Kojima.

"Aku bukan adiknya papa!!"protes Michiru.

"Pa...papa??"teriak mereka semua. (Rukia, Keigo, Kojima, Chad)

"Si...siapa mama-mu??"tanya Chad.

Michiru menunjuk ke arah Rukia.

"AAPPPPPPPUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??"teriakan Keigo dan Kojima semakin histeris. Bahkan Chad keringat dingin.

"Eeeh?? Ka..kamu bilang...kamu ini se..pupuku!!"balas Rukia.

Mata Michiru berair.

"Huweeeeee!! Mama jahat!! Nggak mau ngakuin anaknya!!"teriak Michiru. Sekolah berguncang.

Sesosok putih menghampiri Rukia cs.

"Ehem, siapa yang berbuat keributan??"tanya orang itu.

"Eeeh, Hitsugaya-sensei!! Ti...tidak ada apa-apa kok!!"ujar Rukia panik.

"Hai pak guru, aku Michiru!! Anaknya Mama Rukia!!"ujar Michiru sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hitsugaya kaget, jantungan, bengek.

"Apa!!"geramnya.

"Bu..bukan, sensei!!"bantah Rukia.

"Iiih, mama gitu lagi 'kan!! Nanti kubilangin papa lho!!"Michiru ngambek.

"Siapa papamu??"tanya Hitsugaya dingin.

"Papa Ichigo Kurosaki!!"jawabnya bangga.

GLEK

Deg deg deg deg

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Hitsugaya-sensei??"batin Rukia.

"Rukia, temui aku dimeja kerjaku. BESOK!! Mengerti??"teriak Hitsugaya.

"I...iya..."Rukia menunduk.

Hitsugaya meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf Kuchiki-san, kami harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok..."ujar Keigo.

"Ya, sampai jumpa..."balas Rukia.

Hening...

"Hhhhhhh..."Rukia menarik napas, lalu menatap Michiru tajam.

"Mama kenapa??"tanya Michiru santai.

"Uuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhhhh!! Aku bukan mamamuuuuuuuuuuu!!"teriak Rukia.

"Berisik kamu, Rukia!!"teriak Hitsugaya dari jendela.

"Maaf sensei"ujar Rukia.

Rukia pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Diam-diam Michiru mengikuti...

Di Toko Urahara...

"Begitulah Kuchiki-sama, saya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi..."

Kisuke sedang berbicara lewat telepon.

"Hmm, baiklah... Aku akan kedunia manusia besok. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran"ujar Kuchiki-sama. (Siapakah ia?? Anda pasti tahu...)

"Baiklah, saya tunggu kehadiran anda"

Telepon ditutup...

Hening...

"Gyahahahahahaha!! Huahahahaha!! Hahahaha!!"Kisuke ngakak kenceng banget.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Itu dia lalatnya, Tessai!! Mari kita tangkap!!"ujar Jinta.

"Osh!!"balas Tessai.

Mulut Kisuke yang kalau ngakak, mirip ama goa hantu. (Baca: Lebar banget). Di masuki lalat itu, dan ia keselek.

"Uhuk uhuk"Kisuke batuk-batuk.

"Manajer!! Anda tak apa-apa??"tanya Jinta sambil menepuk punggung Kisuke.

"Uhuk uhuk"Kisuke masih batuk-batuk.

"Yaah, lalatnya nggak keluar-keluar.. Gimana nih, Tessai??"tanya Jinta.

Tessai mengambil sapu.

"Biar kubantu.."ujar Tessai.

"Ma..mau apa kamu??"tanya Jinta.

"Hiaaaaaaaah!!"Tessai mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

DAK DIK DOK DUK DUK

Punggung Kisuke di gebuk-gebuk.

"Uhuo uhuk!! Hoeeeek!!"Kisuke memuntahkan lalat itu.

"Haaah... akhirnya..."Jinta menarik napas.

_.happy-ending.Sasaji: Itulah akibatnya mengerjai Rukia dan Ichigo. –Evil Laugh-_

Kembali ke Rukia, ia sudah sampai di rumah Ichigo. Ketika hendak tidur...

"Mama kok gak tidur sama papa??"tanya Michiru.

DEG

"Hei, anak aneh!! Kukatakan satu hal penting..."ujar Rukia.

"Apa itu??"tanya Michiru.

Rukia menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

Michiru sweatdrop.

"Aku bukan mamamu!!"ujarnya dingin.

Dari luar terdengar seseorang sedang naik ke atas...

"Sembunyi!!"suruh Rukia sambil mendorong Michiru ke lemari Ichigo.

Seseorang membuka pintu, ternyata... Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Hei, kenapa tadi lo nggak masuk??"tanya Ichigo.

"Nih, gw keserempet mobil"ujar Ishida sambil memperlihatkan luka di pahanya. (Yang seksi...-Sinting Mode: On-)

"Heleh..."balas Ichigo.

DUG BRUK

"Suara apa itu?"tanya Ishida.

"Gak tahu... paling Tikus"jawab Ichigo asal.

"Lo ini, jorok banget sih!! Sampe di kamar lu ada Tikus!!"komen Ishida.

"Heh?? Nggak kok!!"bantah Ichigo.

BRUK

Sesuatu keluar dari lemari.

"L...lo??"Ishida kaget.

"Ehehe, hai Ishida"sapa Rukia.

"Hai Om!!"sapa Michiru.

"O...om??"batinnya.

Ishida lari mencari kaca, lalu ngaca bentar. Cubit-cubit pipi, berpose narsis...(Hooeeeek, mau muntah saya..)

"Ichigo!! Apakah aku sudah tua??"tanya Ishida.

"Nggak"jawab Ichigo.

"Syukurlah..."Ishida menarik napas.

Ia kembali duduk...

"Kamu 'kan anak yang tadi. Ngapain kamu ke sini?"tanya Ichigo.

"Mama, papa nggak mau ngakuin anaknya!!"Michiru ngambek sambil tarik-tarik baju Rukia.

"Pa...papa?? A..aku bukan papamu!!"bantah Ichigo. Mukanya meraaaaaah banget.

"Mama?? Papa?? Kamu siapa?"tanya Ishida.

"Aku anaknya Mama Rukia dan Papa Ichigo!!"ujar Michiru bangga.

"BOHONG!!"bantah mereka kompak.

"Sudah, kalian diam saja!! Anak kecil, aku mau tahu satu hal..."ujar Ishida.

"Apa?"tanya Michiru.

"Siapa namamu??"tanya Ishida.

"Michiru, Michiru Kurosaki"jawabnya.

"Apa kau tahu arti namamu itu?"tanya Ishida.

"Tentu saja!! Artinya Mini Ichigo Rukia!!"ujarnya bangga.

"A...apa?!"teriak Rukia dan Ichigo.

To Be Continued...

Jelek ya...? Maaf yaaa... Namanya juga fic pertama..

Review yaaaaa...


	2. Dasar, Cebol!

Chappie 2

Chappie 2

Terima Kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi semua yang sudah mereview!! Hueeeeeeeee, community BLEACH Indonesia sedikit banget!! Padahal seru kalau lebih banyak!!

Saya mau berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan fic saya dari kekosongan review.. –Sujud sembah kepada per-review-

Mari semua, kita simak chap 2 ini…..

Kamar Ichigo……..

Hening………..

"Kamu yakin??"tanya Ishida.

"Tentu saja!! 'Kan mama yang ngasih nama!!"jawab Michiru.

"Hei, anak kecil!! Aku bukan mamamuuuuuuu!!"teriak Rukia.

Mata Michiru ber-air….

"Huwee!! Mama jahat!!"tangis Michiru meledak.

Ichigo sweatdrop…

"Waduh, dia nangis… Kita apain nih?"tanya Ishida.

"Ma..mana ku tahu?? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!!"ujar Ichigo.

"HUWEEE!! MAMA SAMA PAPA JAHAAAAT!!"tangis Michiru meledak.

"A…aduuuh, kamu tenang yaa….. Haduuh, jangan nangis…"Rukia mencoba menenangkan Michiru.

Michiru mulai berhenti menangis…

"Kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Rukia.

"Mama ternyata baik yaa…… Nggak seperti papa"Michiru memeluk Rukia.

"A..aku bukan mamamu!!"ujar Rukia sweatdrop.

"Tuh, Rukia masih lebih baik darimu!! Papa yang tak baik!!"hina Ishida.

"Si..sialan kau!!"balas Ichigo geram.

"Yaah, sudah pukul segini… Aku pulang yaa…"Ishida pamit. Ia berjalan menuju pintu…

"Yaah, jangan balik lagi ya…"bisik Rukia.

"Kamu bilang apa Kuchiki-san?"tanya Ishida sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Eeh, ti..tidak kok… Hehehehe….."balas Rukia.

"Ooh… Syukurlah…"ujar Ishida.

Malam…….

Rukia sedang tidur, tapi ada bunyi-bunyi mencurigakan disekitarnya. Juga ada gerakan-gerakan aneh di sebelahnya…

Rukia menarik nafas, dan membalikkan badannya…

Dilihatnya Michiru sedang telentang….

"Mama kenapa nggak tidur sama Papa?"tanya Michiru.

"Iih, ogah deh!! Lagipula, kamu tidur di lemari bagian bawah aja!! Ganggu tau!!"suruh Rukia.

"Penyakit pelitnya keluar lagi 'kan!!"komen Michiru sambil cemberut.

"Cih, ya sudahlah!! Kamu tidur disini saja!!"suruh Rukia.

"Mama mau kemana?"tanya Michiru.

"Eeeergh!! Aku mau tidur di lantai saja!!"jawab Rukia kesal.

"Jangan, nanti Mama sakit!! Tidur saja di tempatku"ujar Michiru.

Rukia diam sebentar…… Lalu ia menggeram…. Menarik nafas sebentar dan…

"UARRRRRRRGH!! APA MAUMU ANAK KECIIIIIIL??"tanya Rukia emosi.

"Eh, ma…maaf…… Terserah mama saja deh… Hehehe… ma…maaf yah"

Michiru meminta maaf sambil melangkah mundur.

"Huh, tidur sana!!"suruh Rukia.

"I..iya!!"balas Michiru.

Rukia pun tidur di lantai.

Tengah malam………..

Rukia sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur. Seseorang membangunkannya. Entah siapa, tidak begitu jelas karena Rukia tidak sepenuh sadar….. Saat dilihat….. Michiru toh….

"Mama, di tempat Mama nggak enak. Temenin aku pindah doong…"pinta Michiru.

Lalu Michiru menggandengnya…..

"Hmmmh, Hiyaa…. Chappie makan wortel dulu yaah……"Rukia mengigau.

Michiru sweatdrop….

"Naah, kita udah nyampe…. Karena aku nggak mau tidur disini sendirian, mama temenin aku yah…"pinta Michiru.

"Mmmh, memang makan bersama Chappie sungguh enak"Rukia masih mengigau ternyata…

"Yah ampun….."batin Michiru.

Mereka kembali tidur……

Paginya……..

Rukia tidur menguasai ranjang….. (Baca: Makan Tempat) Ngiler banyak banget…. (Dasar Jorok!!)

Guling-guling sana-sini, pertanda mau bangun. Lalu gerakannya terhenti ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu….

PLEK

"Paan nih?"batin Rukia.

Ia masih meraba-raba benda itu…

Rukia menampar benda itu beberapa kali…

"Kayak guling kok, gak empuk yah??"batin Rukia.

Rukia menarik selimut, dan akhirnya terkuak juga misteri dibalik selimut. (Halah, dramatis amat bahasanya..)

Rukia mula meraba-raba benda itu lagi, sambil sesekali menampar.

PLAK PLAK

"Cih, jelek amat sih nih guling!!"batin Rukia mulai kesal.

Mengapa ini disebut guling yang jelek?? Ternyata…. Itu Ichigo!!

Ichigo yang kesal ditamparin terus akhirnya bangun juga…

"Siapa sih yang nampar gw!! Sialan!!"Ichigo mendorong tangan Rukia menjauh dari wajahnya.

Saat rasa penasaran mencapai puncak, keduanya membuka mata….

Ichigo menatap seseorang yang menampar dan menyiksanya secara tidak berkeprimanusiaan….

Rukia menatap bantal guling yang berkualitas amat jelek…..

Keduanya menatap satu-sama lain….. Mata mereka makin melebar, dan…

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!"

Kota Karakura gempa…. Soul Society kena Tsunami…. Amerika terbelah…..

"Ada apa Ichigo??"tanya Isshin panik.

"Kak, ada apa kak??"tanya Yuzu.

"Kak Ichi!! Kakak nggak apa-apa??"tanya Karin sambil menggebuk-gebuk pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja!! Tak usah mencemaskan aku!!"ujar Ichigo.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja ya!!"pinta Yuzu.

"Iya!!"balas Ichigo.

Semuanya turun lagi…

"Haah, bikin repot saja….."ujar Isshin.

BUAKKKKK

Muka Isshin ditendang Karin.

"Dasar bodoh!! Kalau tahu-tahu anakmu ber-metamorphosis jadi Gorilla betina bagaimana, hah??"tanya Karin kesal.

"Ma..maaf…."

"Kamu ngapain tidur disini?? Ini ranjangku, brengsek!!"tanya Ichigo sambil mencubit pipi Rukia sampai melar.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa nggak bilang-bilang?!"Rukia bertanya balik sambil mejambak rambut Ichigo sampai rontok.

Keduanya sibuk bertanya sambil melukai fisik satu-sama lain.

"Hei, pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar. Kapan mau berangkat ke sekolah??"tanya seseorang dari jendela.

"Re..Renji??"tanya Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Oi!! Ini bukan waktunya bertanya kenapa aku bisa disini…. Lihat tuh, sudah jam berapa!!"ujar Renji sambil menunjuk kearah jam.

Ternyata, hanya tinggal 5 menit menuju pukul 8.

"Huaaaaaa!! Kita terlambat!!"teriak Ichigo dan Rukia.

Akhirnya, keduanya sibuk gedebag-gedebug sana-sini…..

"Haaah, dasar……"gumam Renji.

Sesosok kecil muncul didepan Renji, tak sempat Renji menatapnya… Renji di tendang….

"Ka...Kamu ngapain sih!!"tanya Renji sambil emosi.

"Kakak sendiri ngapain gangguin Mama sama Papa yang lagi mesra-mesranya!!"balas Michiru.

"Ma..ma?? Pa...pa??"gumam Renji.

"Iya!! Ngerti nggak sih?? M-A-M-A, Mama. P-A-P-A, Papa!! Coba ulangi!!"suruh Michiru.

"Aku bukan anak TK, BODOH!!"omel Renji sambil memukul kepala Michiru.

"Aduuuh, maaf... Habisnya, Kakak pake tanya-tanya segala..."balas Michiru.

Diam-diam Renji menahan tawa. Melihat Rukia dan Ichigo kelabakan begitu... Begitu pula Michiru yang sebenarnya Ururu...

DUAAAK

Renji di tabrak Rukia...

"Ngapain kamu diam di sini saja?? Ayo, pergi!!"ajak Rukia pada Renji.

"I..iya!!"balas Renji.

Rukia mendahului Ichigo dan Michiru...

"Hei, anak ini diapain??"tanya Ichigo.

"Suruh dia diam saja disitu!!"balas Rukia.

"Haaaah, ya sudah... Kamu, tinggal di sini saja yah... Jangan kemana-mana sampai Papa atau Mama pulang..."ujar Ichigo.

"Papa?? Mama?? Akhirnya, Papa mau mengakui anaknya!!"ujar Michiru senang.

"Aaaah, memangnya aku baru saja bicara begitu??"tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Iya!!"Michiru memeluk Ichigo.

"A..rggh... Sial, aku mulai terbiasa..."batin Ichigo.

Michiru tersenyum bahagia... (Halah...)

"Ya.. ya sudahlah!! Anggap saja itu angin lalu!! Aku pergi dulu..."ujar Ichigo.

"Dadah, Papa!!"ujar Michiru.

"Aku bukan papamu!!"teriak Ichigo.

SMA Karakura... (Hehehe... sudah betul namanya...XD)

Rukia berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari kelasnya. Diikuti Renji dari belakang...

"Hei, tungguin aku dong!!"pinta Renji.

Dicuekin...

"Cih, dasar!!"batin Renji.

Rukia celingak-celinguk sana-sini...

"Haduuh, kelas gw yang mana sih??"batin Rukia.

Setelah celingak-celinguk sana-sini dan setelah lehernya mampu berputar melewati batas. (Wuih, ajaib tuh...) Ketemulah kelasnya... Segeralah ia masuk dan menaruh tasnya, lalu keluar kelas lagi...

Ochi-sensei baru saja mau mengucapkan salam, tiba-tiba sesuatu secepat kilat lewat didepannya. Menyebabkan giginya rontok semua.

"Yo, Pagi Ochi-sensei"sapa Renji.

"Haghiii, Henyi... (Pagi, Renji)"balas Ochi-sensei.

"Lah, kok giginya abis semua??"tanya Renji.

Rukia berlari ke ruang guru, sambil berharap dirinya tidak terlambat. (Tau 'kan? Klo telat dikit aja bisa di apain ama si Baby Genius ituh).

Berhentilah Rukia didepan ruang guru, secepat kilat berlari ke suatu meja...

"Anu, sensei... Maaf jika aku terlambat..."ujar Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ooh, kamu Kuchiki... Tugas Biologi sudah selesai belum??"tanya sebuah suara.

"Hah?? Bukannya Hitsugaya-sensei ngajar Budi Pekerti??"batin Rukia bingung, namun karena ketakutan ia menjawab seadanya...

"Yang mana yah, sensei??"tanya Rukia.

"Yang mengambil sampel darah Ikan di Kolam Sekolah"jawab suara itu.

"Lah, ikannya 'kan ada banyak?? Yang mana sensei??"tanya Rukia.

"Ikan Hiu Putih lho ya, ngambilnya nggak boleh pake pelindung. Cuma pake baju renang dan napas seadanya"jawab suara itu.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya...

"Hah?? Ini meja Mayuri-sensei??"tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ya iyalah, masa' ya iya dong. Mulan Jameelah, masa' Mulan Jameedong... Dari tadi kamu pikir ini meja siapa??"tanya Mayuri.

"Sa...saya kira, mejanya Hitsugaya-sensei... Memangnya sudah pindah lagi ya?"tanya Rukia.

"Iya, mejanya terletak 2 meja ke belakang dari sini..."ujar Mayuri.

"Ooh, makasih ya. Maaf kalau mengganggu.."ujar Rukia.

"Ya, sama-sama... Jangan lupa kerjain tugas Biologi ya..."pesan Mayuri.

"Lah, saya bisa mati kalo nggak beruntung sensei!!"keluh Rukia yang semakin jauh dari meja Mayuri.

Rukia terus berjalan mencari meja Hitsugaya-sensei The BabyGenius.

"Mana sih??"batin Rukia bingung.

Wajar saja, ukuran meja setiap guru itu berbeda. Tergantung kebutuhan sang guru dan jumlah kelas yang diajar. Semakin banyak kelas yang diajar, semakin luaslah meja guru. (Waduh, klo ngajar satu sekolah gimana jadinya yah??)

Meja terkhir yang dihampiri Rukia yang hampir pingsan, berukuran besar sekali... Coklat dan Kue dimana-mana... Tumpukan dokumen memenuhi sisi kiri meja.

"Waduh, kayaknya ini mejanya Kenpachi-sensei deh..."gumam Rukia.

"Kuchiki, kenapa kamu telat??"tanya sebuah suara dari dalam meja.

"Si...siapa itu?? Di mana kamu?? Dari mana kamu tahu namaku?!"tanya Rukia.

"Hei, bodoh. Aku ada didepanmu..."ujar suara itu.

"Hi..hitsugaya-sensei!! Se...sejak...ka..."Rukia tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Heh, tak usah kaget. Aku sudah sering menerima pertanyaan seperti itu. Sekarang, jelaskan... Siapa anak yang kemarin itu??"tanya Hitsugaya.

"D...ia... aku tidak kenal dia!!"ujar Rukia.

"Lalu, apa buktinya...?"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Dia nggak ada mirip-miripnya sama saya!! Saya bermuka tegas begini, sedangkan dia memelas dan menyedihkan!! Itu alasan yang paling kuat menrut saya!!"ujar Rukia mantap.

Hitsugaya menatap jam Dior-nya. (Lah?? Tajir juga nih orang...) Kemudian ia menatap Rukia yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya...

"Hmmm... Bolehlah... akan saya pertimbangkan... Kamu kembali ke kelas sana..."ujar Hitsugaya.

"Lah?? Sensei mau kemana??"tanya Rukia.

"Saya mau beli obat sakit punggung..."ujar Hitsugaya.

"Memangnya punggung sensei kenapa??"tanya Rukia.

"Sakit saya, ngelihat kamu..."jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ya iyalah, salah sendiri pendek"batin Rukia.

"Aku dengar itu, cebol!!"teriak Hitsugaya.

"Ngaca dong, yang cebol itu siape!!"batin Rukia kesal.

Rukia kembali ke kelas. Sementara itu, Hitsugaya...

"Hah, sudah jam 10.00. Jam segin, Ukitake pasti nyariin saya... Paling nggak bisa kaburlah..."batin Hitsugaya.

Ia berjalan-jalan santai di koridor sekolah.

DEG

"Ke...kenapa ini?? Kenapa, harus sekarang??"batin Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-sensei..."panggil seseorang di belakangnya.

"GYAAAAAAA!!"teriak Hitsugaya.

Di chap ini mah, kurang banyak IchiRuki-nya ya?? Malah agak tertuju pada si BabyGenius. Yah, sengaja lah... Soalnya, ada hal yang cukup mengangetkan dari Hitsugaya ini... Mau tahu apa??

Tunggu aja di Chap berikutnya...


	3. Mati gue!

Chappie 3:

Chappie 3:

Yeah!! Chap 3!! Akhirnya, nyampe juga chap 3!! HUOOOOOOO!! -Histeris nan lebay-

Terima kasih pada semua pereview. -Sujud sembah pada pereview-

Yo!! Langsung baca aja yah!! Mumpung lagi semangat!! Kalo malesnya keluar, update-nya lama banget…..

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!"Hitsugaya teriak histeris.

"Hitsugaya, ini aku…."panggil suara itu.

"SIAPE LOH?? GW GAK KENAL!! GW GAK PUNYA KENALAN SETAN MACEM LO!!"teriakan Hitsugaya makin histeris.

"Hitsugaya, ini aku… Ukitake…."ujarnya heran.

"Hah?? Kamu toh… Ma…maaf ya…. Saya kaget…"ujar Hitsugaya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Yah, tak apalah…."balas Ukitake sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Aaaaah……. Senyuman maut itu…. Tak dapat di tahan……."Hitsugaya melayang-layang di angkasa di dunia khayalan.

"Oh, ya…. Aku minta maaf…"ujar Ukitake.

"Hah?? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta maaf?"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ini soal Matsumoto…"bisik Ukitake.

"Ada apalagi dengannya?"tanya Hitsugaya.

Ukitake menundukkan kepalanya. Hitsugaya menatapnya iba. Diam-diam Ukitake meraih sesuatu di dalam lengan bajunya...

"Aku bercanda!! Aku membawakan coklat untukmu!!"ujarnya.

"A...a...apa??"batin Hitsugaya.

"Ini untukmu, oh iya!! Aku juga membawakan kue dan permen dari Soul Society... Ku yakin kau pasti rindu akan mereka..."ujar Ukitake sambil memberikan bungkus besar coklat.

"Sial, harusnya aku tidak bertemu dia..."batin Hitsugaya.

"Oh iya, aku bawakan Sake Manju buatannya. Ini spesial, lho!!"ujar Ukitake.

"Manju yang membuat seisi Soul Society mabuk itu?? Dasar..."batin Hitsugaya.

"Ya sudah... aku pergi dulu ya..."ujar Ukitake sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Ukitake cukup jauh dari Hitsugaya...

"Dasar pedopil..."batin Hitsugaya.

* * *

"Huffff, selamatlah daku..."batin Rukia.

DEGGG

"Pe...perasaan apa ini?? Ke...kenapa tiba-tiba begini??"batin Rukia.

"Ada apa Rukia?"tanya Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh, Renji... Nggak kok... Nggak ada apa-apa..."ujar Rukia.

"Hoooh... ya udah...Aku pulang dulu yah..."ujar Renji.

"I..iya..."balas Rukia.

* * *

Sore...

* * *

Ichigo sedang berjalan menuju rumah, di tengah jalan ia bertemu Rukia...

"Hai Rukia, kenapa kamu disini?"tanya Ichigo.

"Ah...Hai Ichigo, tidak ada apa-apa... Hanya jalan-jalan saja..."jawab Rukia bohong.

"Apanya yang jalan-jalan saja?"tanya sebuah suara.

"Su...suara ini??"ujar Rukia.

"Ti...dak Mungkin!!"ujar Ichigo.

Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Sesosok putih dengan cepat menghentikan mereka.

"Mau kemana kau, Rukia??"tanya sosok itu.

Ternyata, itu adalah Byakuya dan para Taichou yang lain...

"Ni...i-sama, a...apa kha...bhar??"tanya Rukia.

"Apa kabar, apa kabar, gw tuh ngabarin lo terus tiap hari!!"balas Byakuya yang mendadak gaul.

"Ehehehehehee... I..ya..."Rukia tersenyum kecil sambil terus sweatdrop.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar tentangmu"ujar Byakuya.

"Ka...kabar?? Kabar apa?"tanya Rukia.

Byakuya menatap Ichigo tajam. Lalu, ia menarik kerah baju Ichigo.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!! Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua!!"ujar Byakuya sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Pak... pak... Hujan Lokal..."balas Ichigo santai.

"Nggak lucu!!"ujar Byakuya.

"Nii-sama!! Hentikan!!"ujar Rukia.

"Rukia, kudengar kau sudah mempunyai anak..."ujar Soi Fon.

"Ti...tidak!! Siapa bilang??"ujar Rukia.

"Jangan berbohong, Kuchiki. Siapa yang melakukannya??"ujar Komamura.

Rukia sweatdrop kagak berenti-berenti.

"Nyak, Babeh, Renji, Teteh Hisana, siape aje, tolongin gw!! GW NGGAK TAU MESTI NGAPAIN!!"batin Rukia.

Byakuya menatapnya tajam...

"Haduuuuuuuh, kamu ini... Gimana siiiih?? Kawin kagak bilang-bilang ama abang... Neng... neng..."ucap Byakuya lebay sambil akting nangis-nangis.

"A... Nii-sama??"tanya Rukia bingung.

Byakuya menatap Rukia lagi...

"Abang aja yang mau kawin ama Renji nggak kesampean..."ujar Byakuya sambil menatap Renji.

"Iiiih, siapa yang mau ama lo??"balas Renji sambil menatap Byakuya jijik.

"Renji... Jahatnya dikau..."ujar Byakuya sambil ngekor Renji.

"GYAAA!! LEPASIN GW!!"teriak Renji histeris.

Komamura menarik selendang Byakuya.

"Mari kita pergi... Kuchiki-taichou"ucap Soi Fon pasrah.

"Rukiaaaa..."panggil Byakuya.

"Nii-samaaaaaaaaaaaa..."balas Rukia pura-pura lebay.

GRAKKKKK

Pintu menuju Soul Society telah tertutup.

"Janganlah kembali lagi..."ucap Rukia.

"Kamu nggak takut digamparin sama Byakuya nanti??"tanya Ichigo.

"Daijoubu... Gw tahu banget kelemahan dia..."jawab Rukia sambil melipat tangan.

"A...apa kelemahannya??"tanya Ichigo dengan wajah semangat.

"Tuh, si Mr. Tato Indah..."jawab Rukia sambil menunjuk Renji pake dagu.

"A...aaapaaa-apaan dagumu itu, Rukiaaaaa?? Dan kenapa kelemahan Kuchiki-Taichou adalah aku??"omel Renji.

"Hehehehehe..."Rukia hanya tertawa jahil sambil meninggalkan Renji dan Ichigo.

* * *

TBC (Tuberculosis)

Ukitake: Menghina ya dikau??

Sasaji: Nggak, Cuma menghardik dan memperolok-olok.

Ukitake: Sama aja!!-ngegemplang-

Sasaji: Gomennasai!! Dareka, tasuketekure!!

-FLASH-

Rukia: Tolong hentikan, Ukitake-taichou.

Sasaji: Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimashita, Rukia-san!!

Rukia: careless look Siape yang mau nolongin elo?? Gw mao bales dendam kesumat gw!! Yang bikin Nii-Sama gw menangis lebay!!

Sasaji: Apaaaaa?? Kau berpihak pada si Tuberculosis?? Sonnaaaaaa!! Gomen!! Gomeeeeeeeeeeeen!!

Rukia: Bodo amat!! Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!! Hakuren!!

Sasaji: Sonnaaaaaaaaaaa!!-ala Kon-

Sasaji: Shunpo

Rukia: E, Doko e ano hito ka?? Mulai mencari-cari

* * *

Holaaaaaa, berjumpa lagi dengan saya... Sok bego kayak si Chappie

Chappie yang ini jauh lebih ke YAOI yahh?? –evil smile-

Gomennasai, saya sebenarnya adalah seorang pecinta YAOI. Khususnya ByakuRen!! XDDDDDD

Kalo nggak males, nanti di-update-nya cepet deeeh...(Awas boong, lu!!)

Oh iya, yang mau diberitahukan di chap ini adalah: UKITAKE SEORANG PEDOPIL!! Suweeer, dia sering banget ngasih coklat ke ShiroTheBabyGenius trus sampe ngajak Shiro dateng ke ruang kerjanya Ukitake!! This is a FACT!! So, PLEASE BELIEVE IT!!

Tetaplah me-review, minna!! Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimashita!!


End file.
